Family Magic
by MasteroftheTides
Summary: Harry Potter always knew he wouldn't have a happy ending. That idea only solidified when Orange Flames started randomly bursting from his hands.
1. Orange Views and Magical You's

**Ladies and Gents, I present a new A.U.**

 **This will be a Harry Potter/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover.**

 **Harry will be replacing Luce, so if you're looking for something with the exact same plot only with Harry, this IS NOT it. Harry will do his own thing. The plot has no say. Like, at all. It's Harry Potter guys. Master of Death and everything.**

 **This will be a yaoi. It will be Harry x All!Acrobaleno**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except nothing.**

* * *

A nine year old Harry Potter stared dully at the orange flames in his hands.

 _Well,_ he thought, _this explains the 'freak' comments._

"And I can explain even more, child." A deep voice behind him said. Harry played a little with his flames.

"You can explain why I'm on _fire_ without _burning_?" He asked back, skeptical as the little orange flame danced almost joyfully around his fingers. Okay, maybe he liked the glowing thing. A little.

"Hahaha, I can do you one better. I can train you in them."

Harry shrugged. "Why would I want training? What would I _do_ with it?"

"What an interesting response. Most people would have jumped on the opportunity." The voice noted almost idly.

"Those people are probably pyromaniacs." Harry answered dryly.

"Or they just have more soul."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. So, if you don't want training, what do you want?"

"Why do you want to give me something?" Harry shot back. People didn't like him, at least, not in this neighborhood. Sure, the librarian was alright, but even he was leery on leaving Harry alone with the books. No one did anything for free here.

"Good. Suspicion will help you. I'm going to help you now, so I can get a favor from you later." The voice said (happily?), as though Harry had passed some test.

"No thanks. I don't like owing people." Harry announced, preparing to leave.

"Oh? That's too bad. Enjoy your next few days then." The man's voice responded airily. Harry stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are more people like you out there, and they'll find you soon enough. That little flame of yours is pretty valuable. I'd be surprised if you were left alone for longer than two weeks."

Harry shivered. The words themselves weren't the issue, but the _way_ he said _valuable_ …

"And let me guess, you can teach me to hide it?"

"Why, yes, yes I can. But. If I teach you, then I train you. And then you owe me a favor down the line." The deep voice all but cooed.

 _And this has officially gotten creepy,_ Harry deadpanned, _but if what he's saying is true…_

And it probably was. His Aunt and Uncle had clearly known that his flame was a possibility, and if they had known, there had to be others. _Normal_ people sold one another into slavery, if his Aunt and Uncle thought they could make money off him. Well.

But was it worth owing Mr. Creepy later? Who knows what he'd ask? Would he even train him properly?

Still, there was a nagging, so faint it was almost inaudible, telling him to trust this man. That he _needed_ to know what he could teach. That it was _vital_. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Taking a deep breath, he came to his decision.

"Okay." Harry said, turning around to face his new teacher.

A checkered mask greeted him.

"Wonderful. You can call me Checker Face. Let's get along, shall we?"

* * *

"Checkers." A 16 year old Harry greeted.

"Brat." The man responded, forcing a small smile onto the boy's face. "You've been busy." He continued, almost curious.

It was something Harry had noticed in the seven years they had spent together. Checker Face, or Checkers as Harry called him, never actually changed his voice pitch. Not around him at least. It was always almost curious, almost happy, almost impressed, and, on one rather terrible occasion, almost angry.

Harry felt his smile die.

"Yeah." He answered, a little hollow. "I guess I have."

His training wasn't the only thing that had changed in the seven years.

Magic.

Harry almost wanted to sigh just thinking the word.

Magic had happened when he was eleven. A huge man by the name of Hagrid had introduced him to the new world, much in the same way Checkers had. It had been wonderful. Just as wonderful as learning all the things his Flames could do, but, like with Flames, there had been a darker side to it.

Voldemort. Death Eaters. Incompetent ministry officials.

Everything had come to a head when Harry was only fifteen years old. Voldemort rose and started attacking immediately. Clearly he remembered the orange flames that had nearly killed him when they had first really met when Harry was eleven.

It had been a race then, on who could kill who first. Voldemort wasn't above attacking Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade, or even Little Whighning.

Harry found he was equally as vicious, goading the ministry into raiding all known Death Eater homes and personally hunting down his enemy's Souls Shards, or Horcruxes. Checkers had been disgusted when he found out. According to him, the seven pieces weren't just mundane Shards, they were flames.

Voldemort had been a Sky, at least, until he ripped out his elements and shoved them into receptacles.

It had been a trying moment, when Harry found he had the Lightning shard in his head (though it did help explain why he was so damn suicidal when doing things). But he was able to use his own Mist flames to dispose of it. Checkers was creepy, yeah, but he was also an _amazing_ teacher.

"It's been a year now." Checkers continued. Harry shrugged.

A year, two years, three? What did it matter? The Weasely clan was down to four, Hermione was mute, and Cedric….

Harry hadn't expected the older Hufflepuff. It hadn't been instantaneous, their connection, but when it finally grew, it made itself known. His death had been a turning point for Harry. The last straw.

Checkers explained later, it had been a Guardian bond.

Cedric had become his Rain. He had washed away all the negative emotions, all the anger, all the bitterness and sorrow. When he was killed by Pettigrew (and Harry had made him suffer, oh how he made him suffer, days and days and _days_ ) the bond had broke and all the negatives had come rushing back, fueling his fury and hate.

Now though, now all Harry felt was the jagged edges ( _gone_ ) of where his Rain used to be.

"Is there anything you wanted?" Harry asked, forcing himself out of the memories.

"I'm calling in that favor." Checkers said.

Harry's eyes flew open.

"Now?" He asked, almost pointlessly, why else would he have come, if not now?

"Yes. It will be a series of missions with a select few others, spanning several weeks." Checkers- no, Checker Face explained.

Harry could almost feel the wall coming down between them. Something was going on. Something bad.

"When do I leave?" Harry asked anyway (because this wasn't just Checker Face anymore, it was Checkers. Harry's _mentor_. The man who had guided him for _seven years_ , through war, and hell, and magic. He had always been there and maybe now it was _Harry's_ turn to help even if it was obvious something _terrible_ would happen if he accepted).

"Tomorrow morning." Checker Face said, a note of finality in his usually monotone voice. It hurt. Hearing the inevitability.

Harry had spent seven years with the man (though sometimes, late at night, he wondered. Was Checkers really a man? Was he even _human_?) he knew a step back when he heard one. It was like the week after Harry had hugged him for showing him how to use his Sun Flames (to finally _heal_ all the hurts he got in that awful house that was never really a _home_ ). The man had been there but not _there_. He had been professional, and strict. Cold.

Harry made a point to never show such blatant affection again.

"Okay."

And just like seven years ago, Harry felt the pool of both dread and trust pulse inside him.

* * *

Harry Potter loved flying.

The freedom, the thrill. Adrenaline coursing through his veins as he made a particularly daring move to catch the elusive snitch. Yes, Harry Potter loved flying.

On a broom to be exact.

A 747? Not so much.

So when he had finally gotten off the, quite frankly, ridiculously long flight (two hours in a cramped space was two hours too long) to his destination, he was prepared to punch Checkers in the face and tell him to sod off.

The only thing stopping him, was the painful knowledge that he would then have to board another plane to go back, as he was still technically underage, and could not use magic.

The things he did for his mentor.

Finding the hotel was easy enough, checking into the one three streets down even easier.

If it had been just Checkers, Harry wouldn't have minded sticking around, but as _other people_ were joining…

Harry knew Checkers meant other _Flame users_ , that much was obvious. The problem was, other Flames users meant _Mafia_. And only an idiot didn't know Mafia meant danger. So. Harry was not sleeping in that hotel. Ever.

Harry checked his watch as he settled into his single. He still had about five hours till the meeting and it was almost lunch. Harry shrugged, why not?

Gathering his money and valuables, Harry decided to eat out. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Harry took it all back.

Checkers was on his own.

Italy was obviously crazy and no one could convince him otherwise. Ducking into this place was clearly a mistake.

 _Oh instincts, why have you abandoned me?!_ Harry thought, despairingly.

"Sir, please, we do not allow animals in our restaurant, if you could please leave your, ehm, squid? Outside, we would be very appreciative." An obviously nervous waiter requested.

"Oodako is obviously an octopus! Idiots shouldn't talk! The great Skull refuses to leave until you beg forgiveness! Hahahaha." A purple teenager shouted back. And , by Merlin, was he ever.

Purple hair, purple eyes, purple clothes, even purple eye liner.

 _Wonder what his favorite color is._ Harry thought dryly. _And how is that octopus alive?_ He wondered, staring at the land locked animal.

Harry couldn't decide which was stranger, the pet or the owner. Harry frowned lightly, why was he attracted here though?

"I'm sorry for getting, um, Mr. Oodako's species wrong, but you must leave. We have a strict no animals policy and-" The waiter tried only to be interrupted.

"Do you know who I am? I am Skull de Mort, the Immortal Stuntman." The teena- Skull, announced, obviously expecting some kind of reaction.

"That's nice? But sir, really-"

"There you are!" Harry called, silently apologizing to the poor waiter. The guy had clearly been trying to make the purple weirdo leave for a while now. And Harry had been feeling this odd, pull towards the teen. Might as well, try and help out. Checkers had always told him to follow his instincts.

"I'm terribly sorry about my older brother here-" "Who the hell are you?!" " -much to drink at the costume party-" "Costume party?! This is the Great Skull's normal wardrobe!" "- must bring him back now. Please excuse us." Harry finished in spite of the purple head's continued injections. Dragging the struggling teen out of the restaurant by his shoulder (is this thing padded?!), Harry all but threw him into the next alley over.

"What the fuck?! Why did you drag me out of there!? I was just about to get my free food!" Skull shouted immediately upon release.

"Because that waiter did nothing to deserve the abuse you were throwing. How would you like it if someone shouted at you like that?" Harry asked calmly.

"Hahaha, no one would dare shout at the Great Skull-" Harry sweat dropped, he could actually hear the capital "- they would run in awe instead."

Harry sighed. Why was he drawn to this idiot? He had all the Malfoy's arrogance, and all the Weasley's stubbornness. Great.

"Alright fine, but what if they don't know who you are?" Harry tried.

"SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME?! WHERE?! HOW?! I AM SKULL THE IMMORTAL STUNTMAN, I-" Harry slapped a hand over Skull's mouth, and everything went _weird_.

Suddenly, all Harry could see was Skull.

And by see, he meant _see._

All his hopes, his fears, his dreams and ambitions. Everything that made Skull, Skull was laid bare to him. It was amazing and terrifying, and warm, and it felt like _freedom_. Like he was running, not away from anything, but for the sheer _thrill_ of it. Never out of breath, never aiming for anywhere in particular, just free. To Harry, who had had the fate of thousands on his shoulders since he was eleven, it was _perfect_.

And from the look on Skull's face, something similar was happening to him. It should have scared Harry. It would have made him run for the hills. He liked his privacy, his secrets. But this, this felt _right_. Harry wanted Skull to see. To feel safe and warm and just as free as Harry did. He wanted Skull to be happy and loved and feel like he was finally ho-.

 _Oh,_ Harry thought, just before blacking out, so _this is what perfect Harmony feels like._

The last thing he saw was panicked Purple eyes focused solely on him.

* * *

"-please please _please_ wake up. I have no idea what just happened, but I can't lose you. I _can't_. I just _found you_ and I don't know why but it means _everything_ and that you can't just-" A familiar voice rambled .

 _Cloud_ his mind whispered.

 _Mine_ his instinct demanded.

"Sku-ll?" Harry asked drunkenly. He felt _great_. Like he had drunk a few dozen butterbeers and then spent the night on the softest bed ever only to wake up to a day free of any responsibilities.

"Oh thank God!" The voice, Skull said cried brokenly. "Thank God, thank God, thank God-"

"Skull? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Harry managed to ask through the fuzziness.

Something was wrong with his Cloud.

He was c _rying_.

And just like that, Harry was completely aware.

"Skull? Skull? Tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Harry asked, an unusual surge of panic rising. He made to sit up (when had he fallen _down_?) only to be held in place.

"Don't you _dare_ move." Skull said uncharacteristically firmly. It wasn't quite an order, but it was close.

Harry settled instantly. He…trusted him. If Skull asked him (demanded) him to stay, he would.

Pleased by Harry's obedience, Skull continued. "You passed out right after the- whatever that was. What was that? Do you know? Are we soul mates or something? Why did you pass out? You aren't allowed to do that anymore. You scared me so bad. I thought you were dead. I didn't know what to do. I know I should have called for help but I could just leave you here alone and-"

"Skull." Harry broke through gently. "I'm okay. What we went through...it's called Harmonization. What do you know about Dying Will Flames?"

Skull eyed the diminutive boy in his arms.

"Dying Will Flames?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "So nothing? Okay, um, picture this. Everyone has a soul and every soul has an element. A very specific one. Depending on the person's will power and personality, they may have something called a Dying Will Flame. There are seven, Sky, Mist, R-rain," Skull's eyes narrowed on the stutter, but he didn't interrupt. "-Storm, Cloud, Mist, and Sun. I…have reason to believe you're a Cloud. A Cloud has the ability of propagation. You can multiply things." Harry smiled wryly. "Cloud's have purple flames, by the way."

"So what's Harmonization?" Skull asked seriously. Harry couldn't help but be proud. He knew (now) that his Cloud was rarely serious, for him to expend such energy on hearing what he had to say…

"It's a Bond. A Guardian Bond. I'm a Sky. I have the ability called Harmony. It lets me, well, Harmonize with people. The Bond we just created, it's very _very_ rare." Harry stressed. "Even among other Sky's and their Elements. It usually takes years to form-" A smiling blonde flashed through Harry's mind "-but what we had was instantaneous. It means we're just _that_ compatible. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle. As your Sky, I'm meant to be someone you can always return to. Your Home. And as my Element, you Guard me. Stand by me."

He hesitated under Skulls strangely (understandably) adoring gaze.

Harry couldn't help the small battle happening inside him. His instincts demanded he stop there. _His Cloud_ had all the information he needed. He didn't need to know anything else about the bond. About how it could be _broken_.

But his heart, his heart told him to give _Skull_ a chance to back out. Out of the blood of the Mafia. The pain and darkness that came with being bonded to Harry. To let him go.

Harry decided on a middle ground.

"But, this isn't permanent. You don't- you don't have to stay. We can break the bond-" Harry froze.

Lips.

There were _lips_.

Lips _on_ his lips.

He was being _kissed_.

"If you think-" kiss "-that I'll let-" kiss "-you go anywhere-" kiss "- _without me_ -" Oh, hello tongue. "-you are very-" kiss "-very-" kiss "wrong."

For a moment, Harry wondered if he was going to pass out again from shock.

 _Checkers didn't say anything about this_. Harry thought dazed.

Feeling a hand begin to creep up his shirt, Harry snapped out of it. Yanking himself away from his amorous Element, Harry took a deep gulp of air.

"That- You just- we don't- You know I'm a guy right?" Harry asked, bewildered. Face red from lack of air (keep telling yourself that).

"Eh? Really?" Skull asked curiously. Harry almost fell over.

 _I knew it_ He thought irritated.

"Yes. I'm a guy. Male." Harry gritted out.

Skull laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Wow. You were so pretty I just kind of assumed…" He trailed off, embarrassed. Harry wished he could yell and rage and demand the purple teen get his eyes checked, but, honestly? He wasn't the first. A lack of nutrient as a child (damn Dursley's) made sure he had a delicate frame, add in his father's messy hair and his mother's features…yeah.

Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He grumbled, looking away from the still sitting teen. "But seriously, I'm a dude. Anyway, do you have any- oh shit."

Skull tensed. "What? What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" Harry asked weakly, watching the sun set behind him.

"Oh, sure, it's- shit."

Harry watched the stuntman curiously.

"What?"

"I'm late for a meeting. It's 5:15."

Harry felt a sneaking suspicion rise up.

"I don't suppose your meeting was at Il Migliore at 5?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"Eh? Yeah it was? Hey, are you psychic?"

Harry sweat dropped.

"No, I have the same meeting. Would you like to come with me?" Harry asked, offering a hand to the other.

Skull hesitated.

"Don't worry." Harry assured with a smile. "It's okay now." If he hadn't know anything about Dying Will Flames, he would've been leery about a second touch too.

Skull's answering smile was brilliant.

* * *

Omake (When the Cloud found his Sky)

Skull couldn't help but let out a disgruntled shout, "Oodako is obviously an octopus! Idiots shouldn't talk! The great Skull refuses to leave until you beg forgiveness! Hahahaha."

He could feel Oodako tighten his grip on him in thanks. Honestly, these people. Couldn't they see how amazing his partner was? How in awe they should be?

"I'm sorry for getting, um, Mr. Oodako's species wrong, but you must leave. We have a strict no animals policy and-" Okay, this was bullshit.

"Do you know who I am? I am Skull de Mort, the Immortal Stuntman." Skull complained loudly. They should know he never went anywhere without Oodako.

"That's nice? But sir, really-"

"There you are!" A voice suddenly shouted, interrupting the moron in front of Skull. Skull couldn't help but stare at the interloper. Chin length messy black curls, bright green eyes, and pale skin was all he saw before the kid was suddenly bowing to the waiter.

"I'm terribly sorry about my older brother here-" "Who the hell are you?!" Skull demanded. He wasn't this brats brother. " -much to drink at the costume party-" "Costume party?! This is the Great Skull's normal wardrobe!" Now Skull was just offended. "- must bring him back now. Please excuse us." The brat (because what else would he be for interrupting his elders) finished. Moving almost too quickly to be seen, the brat grabbed Skulls shoulder and started dragging him away from the restaurant. Skull was admittedly curious and only struggled a little. At least, he did before he was _tossed_ into a filthy _alleyway._

"What the fuck?! Why did you drag me out of there!? I was just about to get my free food!" Skull shouted at the Brat. And he damn well should have after insulting Oodako like that. Honestly, calling him a _squid_. Were the idiots all blind?

"Because that waiter did nothing to deserve the abuse you were throwing. How would you like it if someone shouted at you like that?" The Brat asked calmly.

"Hahaha, no one would dare shout at the Great Skull, they would run in awe instead." Skull boasted. And if they didn't he'd just sick Oodako on them.

The Brat sighed in what looked like exasperation. Skull felt himself bristle. Was he seriously being lectured by a _kid_?

"Alright fine, but what if they don't know who you are?" The Brat complained.

"SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME?! WHERE?! HOW?! I AM SKULL THE IMMORTAL STUNTMAN, I-" Then there was a hand on his face and all Skull could see were bright orange eyes.

Brilliant, beautiful, warm orange eyes.

They were everything Skull hadn't known he wanted. His youth had been spent fighting on the streets, just trying to survive. He had always had to fight for food and shelter. But this. Orange eyes promised him everything he had fought for. They offered him a place, a _home_. One he wouldn't have to fight for, wouldn't have to tear from others just for scraps. This was more than a few words, it was a promise. A promise that no matter how far he wandered, or how long he left, there would always be someone, someplace for him. Just for him. _Because_ he was _himself_ and that was _enough_.

Something inside him clicked into place, and Skull couldn't stop the feeling of _panic_ and adoration as the orange eyes slipped closed.

"No, no no no no." Skull muttered, catching his- his- just his. Holding the kid close, he tried to waken him only to fail.

Why why why? Why would he only find him now just to lose him? Why would this happen?

For a second Skull considered leaving to get help, only for the rest of him to surge up and demand he Guard the child in his arms. To protect and keep safe and never _ever_ leave, not when the child was weak and fragile, and please please _please_ wake up. Skull had no idea what just happened, but he couldn't lose the child in his arms. He couldn't. Skull just found the child and he didn't know why but it meant everything and he can't just-

"Sku-ll?" A weak ( _too weak, much too weak_ ) voice asked brokenly.

"Oh thank God!" Skull cried, only slightly surprised by the tears falling down his cheeks. "Thank God, thank God, thank God-"

"Skull? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The kid asked, voice still thick with sleep.

Skull couldn't resist a few more tears of relief.

"Skull? Skull? Tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" The wonderful, wonderful teen asked, more alert and concerned. And that concern was one of the most beautiful things Skull had ever heard. Only for it to be ruined by the utterly _unwise_ idea the younger had to move. Skull tightened his arms on the teen.

"Don't you dare move." Skull demanded. Only to feel a thrill of pleasure at the almost instant obedience.

"You passed out right after the- whatever that was. What was that? Do you know? Are we soul mates or something? Why did you pass out? You aren't allowed to do that anymore. You scared me so bad. I thought you were dead. I didn't know what to do. I know I should have called for help but I could just leave you here alone and-" Skull continued, slowly working himself into a panic as he remember the fear he felt when the teens eyes had closed, and his body collapsed.

"Skull." The teen interrupted, voice so soft and soothing, Skull couldn't help but listen. "I'm okay. What we went through...it's called Harmonization. What do you know about Dying Will Flames?"

Skull eyed the diminutive boy in his arms.

"Dying Will Flames?" He asked.

The teen sighed, and Skull felt a pang of shame that he didn't know.

"So nothing? Okay, um, picture this. Everyone has a soul and every soul has an element. A very specific one. Depending on the person's will power and personality, they may have something called a Dying Will Flame. There are seven, Sky, Mist, R-rain," Skull's eyes narrowed on the stutter, but he didn't interrupt. "-Storm, Cloud, Mist, and Sun. I…have reason to believe you're a Cloud. A Cloud has the ability of propagation. You can multiply things." The teen smiled teasingly, and Skull felt a twitch downstairs in response (and Skull would definitely be exploring _that_ later). "Cloud's have purple flames, by the way."

"So what's Harmonization?" Skull asked seriously, a slight flush on his cheeks at the teens prod. Thank God he was wearing make-up.

"It's a Bond. A Guardian Bond. I'm a Sky. I have the ability called Harmony. It lets me, well, Harmonize with people. The Bond we just created, it's very very rare." The teen stressed. "Even among other Sky's and their Elements. It usually takes years to form-" Skull felt something in him tighten, and frowned confused. "-but what we had was instantaneous. It means we're just that compatible. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle. As your Sky, I'm meant to be someone you can always return to. Your Home. And as my Element, you Guard me. Stand by me."

Skull couldn't have stopped the adoring smile if he wanted to. This was _his Sky_. His _home_. The person who would always welcome him and care for him and understand him. How could he not _adore_ that? Skull could feel the growing warmth become even hotter at the thought.

"But, this isn't permanent. You don't- you don't have to stay. We can break the bond-" And Skull could _not_ let that pass. Surging forward, Skull asserted his claim on the person in his arms.

"If you _think_ -" kiss "-that I'll _let_ -" kiss "-you go _anywhere_ -" kiss "- _without_ me-" Fuck, the teen even _tasted_ perfect "-you are very-" kiss "-very-" kiss " _wrong_."

Skull knew he shouldn't be kissing the teen. They had only just met, hell, Skull didn't even know the kids name, but the idea of breaking what was just made. Of losing his home. It made everything inside him _demanded_ he _demolish_ any and all thoughts of _breaking_ from his _Sky's_ mind. And if he got to _taste_ and _touch_ then, who was he to argue?

It was all he could do not to thrust into the teen's sinful warmth.

Skull felt like he was losing himself in the kisses. So sweet and full, even the teens skin was so smooth and silky and _delicious_. And Skull felt _ravenous_.

Only, the teen didn't seem to agree and twisted out of his grasp. But Skull settled at the obvious blush on the teens face.

"That- You just- we don't- You know I'm a guy right?" The teen asked, bewildered. Skull licked his lips.

"Eh? Really?" He asked, curious.

Skull had to hold in a laugh at the teen's obvious ire.

"Yes. I'm a guy. Male." The teen forced out.

Skull laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Wow. You were so pretty I just kind of assumed…" He trailed off, embarrassed. And it was true. The teen was even more gorgeous up close. Long sooty lashes, delicate features, deep pink lips, Skull felt himself harden a little more.

The teen sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He grumbled, looking away from Skull. "But seriously, I'm a dude. Anyway, do you have any- oh shit."

Skull tensed. "What? What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" The teen asked weakly, eyeing the area behind Skull.

"Oh, sure, it's- shit."

The teen turned to Skull curiously.

"What?"

"I'm late for a meeting. It's 5:15." Skull answered, concerned at the idea of having to leave his newly found Sky.

"I don't suppose your meeting was at Il Migliore at 5?" The teen asked, cautiously.

"Eh?" Skull turned fascinated eyes on the teen. " Yeah it was? Hey, are you psychic?"

"No, I have the same meeting. Would you like to come with me?" The teen asked asked, offering a hand to the other.

Skull hesitated. Did he want to? Sure, he had come for the title of Seven Strongest, but it was probably going to be dangerous and if the teen went...

Could Skull even protect him? Was he truly _worthy_ of being this perfect creature's Guardian?

(Oh and how he wanted to be. He wanted to belong to this beautiful teen, because if he did he could _own him back_.)

"Don't worry." The teen assured with a smile. "It's okay now."

And fuck. Skull just _knew_ he was screwed. How was he supposed to say no to that? How were his insecurities supposed to stand a chance?

Skull couldn't have resisted smiling back.


	2. Meet and Greet

**A.N. at bottom, read if you want questions answered**

* * *

The walk back should have been awkward.

It should have been strained with uneven knowledge (Harry), secrets (also Harry), and sexual tension (Skull. Just Skull. Definitely _not_ Harry. Nope.).

Instead it was easy. Simple. Like two old friends.

The thought almost made Harry trip.

 _Harmony is pretty terrifying._ Harry thought ruefully, ignoring Skull's concerned glance. _Taking two complete strangers and making them into…_ Harry shook his head. Regardless, he now had one of his Elements. Checkers was going to be _pissed_.

The man had made it a point to keep any and all Elements away from Harry whenever he could. For some reason, he had never wanted to see Harry Bond.

Harry's face darkened.

After Cedric, Harry could _almost_ understand.

The _pain_ he had felt, the choices he had made, no. Harry hadn't handled Cedric's… _passing_ …well. Not in any sense of the word. If _that_ had been what Checkers was protecting him from, then yeah. Harry _almost_ got it.

But only _almost_.

Glancing at Skull, standing by his side, Harry couldn't quite regret it.

Yes the bond had been abrupt, yes neither had had any warning, and yes Harry knew he was dragging Skull into not only the Mafia, but the Magic world as well, but.

But.

Harry had always been a _possessive_ little shit.

It came with having everything taken from you as a child. You started to _treasure_ precious things. Pull them _so_ close and _so_ tight, that they could _never_ be pried away. Even now, Harry kept _his_ invisibility cloak in an extended moleskin pouch. _His_ old Holly wand and _his_ resurrection stone remained close companions. Always.

To have an Element, a Guardian _again,_ after what happened to the _last_ …it was hitting every last one of his possessive tendencies.

Guardians weren't just subordinates.

They were _family_.

And if there was anything Harry had always wanted, it was _family_. So Harry would hold tight ( _so so tight)_ and _hoard_ any and all Elements he bonded with. They would be _his_ and under _his protection_ and as the proclaimed Man-Who-Conquered, _they would be safe._ What happened to _his Rain_ , to _Cedric_ , would never happen again.

A hand broke Harry's thoughts.

"You okay?" Skull asked, voice oddly gently. He had been alarmed by the increasingly dark features on his Sky's ( _he had a Sky!)_ face, but felt oddly content at the same time. So he was only a little surprised to see the Orange eyes that greeted him.

Harry gave Skull a tight smile.

Yes, he would protect what was _his_. He wasn't _weak_ like before. He could keep them _safe_.

"Brilliant." Harry assured.

 _Never again,_ Harry swore to himself, eyes glowing brighter at his resolve.

And if Skull walked a little closer, Harry wasn't saying anything.

* * *

Sometimes, Harry wondered if he had been a serial killer in his past life.

Maybe an arsonist? A politician? A _tea-hater_?!

What else could have given him this kind of luck?

Standing in front of the rendezvous point, it was all Harry could do not to _vibrate out of his skin_.

Everything _itched_ and felt alternatively too _hot_ and too _cold_. His skin crawled and his breathe came in small pants. Harry shuddered.

His instincts were _screaming_.

 _ **GogogogogogogoHURRYUPgogogogoMOVE!**_

It was the tugging he felt towards Skull only a thousand times worse. Even his Flames were acting up, withering and pulsing and _demanding_ to be let loose.

A glance towards Skull assured Harry of his companion's similar state.

It was obviously weaker for the Cloud, but the discomforted frown told Harry all he needed to know.

"Should we- are you sure-?" Skull tried to ask, confused and worried. Their Bond urging him to look to his Sky for reassurance, though from _what_ Skull had no idea.

"We need to go." Harry answered firmly. He had a sneaking suspicion about why his Flames were this excited, and if he was right…it would be worth it.

He would _murder_ Checkers for it, but a quick 'thank you' beforehand wouldn't be misplaced.

Skull shot his Sky a disbelieving look that actually made Harry blush.

Yeah, it wasn't the best idea, but was the _are-you-stupid_ look really necessary? From _Skull_?

"Shut up." Harry muttered, the textbook definition of disgruntled.

"Didn't say anything." Skull shot back, a small laugh hidden in his tone despite the obvious nerves.

"You didn't have too." Harry grumbled, only half for show. Making a point to walk ahead of his unfairly happy Cloud, Harry approached the ballroom that had been rented for the meeting ( _and really Checkers? A_ ballroom _?)._

Comforted by the feel of Skull's flames at his back, Harry pulled open the double doors.

And almost immediately regretted it.

The room itself was mysteriously (purposefully) dark, and the harsh light of the hallway only highlighted the two newcomers.

Trying to look as casual as possible, Harry took a moment to glance around the room only to feel his murderous impulse towards checkers rise again. Seven high backed (and frankly very uncomfortable looking) chairs framed a round table. They weren't ornate but nor were they simple. Large crystals sat at the top of each chair, each Harry recognized as Flame identifiers.

Checkers had used them to help Harry draw out the individual flames within his Sky Flames. It had been long and tiring, and he would never be very good at Lightning (as the rest of his flames had _literally_ spent _years_ trying to suppress the extra volume) but he had an otherwise, fairly good handle on the others.

But that wasn't why Harry was subtly freaking out (though not as subtly as he'd like if the looks Mr. Sun was sending him meant anything). Rather, it was the idea that he would have to _release_ his currently _way too excited Sky Flames_ in a room full of the _other strongest Flame users_ while he still had only _one of his Elements._

Forget the thank-you.

Checkers was going down (and if Harry had to ignore the fact that he had never won even _one_ of their spars, that was _fine_. Checkers was _still_ going down.)

Casually maneuvering so that he was between the unknown Elements and his Cloud, Harry guided Skull carefully to the only two seats left (that were thankfully together).

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Skull didn't have to ask what to do, and reached out to the crystal above his chosen chair. Which just so happened to be directly to the right of Harry's (and if anyone saw Skull's smug grin they were polite enough not to say anything).

A brilliant, deep violet filled the room for a long moment, before fading out, leaving only a purple crystal behind. A long enough moment for Harry to identify most of the previous unknowns.

Mafia's Most Renowned Scientist (was that an _alligator!?)_. Check.

Triad's Best Assassin(a _monkey?)_. Check.

World's Greatest Hitman ( _Chameleon_ ….?Checkers was dead dead _dead_ ). Check.

Harry freely admitted to having no clue on who the Mist was (those illusions were _amazing_ ) and couldn't bring himself to examine who resided under Rain. Not now.

Just as Harry had gathered enough control to feel safe(ish) about igniting the crystal, a voice interrupted his focus.

"You're joking. _You're_ the World's Strongest Cloud?" A skeptical voice asked derisively. Harry bristled.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Skull demanded back, shooting a glare at the _World's Greatest Hitman._

"You look more like a circus reject than a Flame user-" _But those side burns…_ everyone thought, sweat dropping "-, what Famiglia do you belong to, _lackey_?"

"I would appreciate, if you refrained from using that term, Rentaro." Harry broke in softly, voice low with _promise_. "As to what Famiglia he belongs, well, that isn't your business, now is it?" Harry continued almost idly.

Rentaro sneered.

"And who are you brat?"

Harry felt more than saw Skull stiffen beside him. In an effort to save his (and most likely everyone else's) eardrums, Harry did the only thing he could think of that would put the errant Sun in his place.

He ignited his Flames.

An interesting fact about Sky Flames, they're borderline sentient.

Any Flame can take an echo of the person who owns them, but Sky Flames took it a little farther, they had an Instinct. It wasn't anything as accurate as the Vongola Sky Flames, but all Sky's did have a little extra Intuition to guide them. It came from having the ability to understand others on such a _deep_ and _resonating_ level.

After all, how could you _not_ know how to react to someone, when you know them better than their best friend?

And so when Harry used his Intuition to look, he _expected_ the haughtiness, the arrogance, the superiority. He _expected_ all the negatives he could imagine compiling themselves in a neat little list awaiting his perusal.

At least, he _had_.

But Harry's Instinct whispered about not a _proud_ man, but an infinitely _lonely_ one.

A man who had searched long and hard for the one thing all Elements longed for, only to be disappointed time and time again. Because what Harry had thought earlier was _painfully rare_.

Elements were treated as subordinates by most Sky's because they were, in fact, _weaker_.

A Sky could take weaker Elements, but an Element could _never_ take a weaker Sky. The Element physically could _not_ submit. No matter the Sky's enticements or attempts, the Element would remain impossible to reach.

And as Harry looked, his Instinct weaved him a tale of failure after failure after _failure_ for a man who only ever expected the _best_ from himself. A tale of a man who, even though he knew, even though he _knew_ it _wasn't his fault_ , struggled with rejection over and over until he damaged his Flame so much he had eventually held all Sky's in contempt, if only to not hate _himself_.

So Harry did the only thing he'd ever done when he'd seen something _hurt_ and _small_ and _afraid_.

He reached out.

With no care to the consequence or any memory of past transgressions.

It was the Platform all over again. Even though Harry had _known_ the broken creature under the tables was Voldemort, the man who had _ruined_ Harry's life, _hunted_ him, _hurt_ him, _killed_ him, even then, Harry had wanted _nothing_ more than to wrap the pitiful creature in his arms and heal it. It's broken Flame had all but begged to be soothed, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's timely arrival, Harry could admit he would have.

That didn't mean however, that he didn't regret the choice immediately after.

Because Harry had _forgotten_.

Forgotten that it _wasn't_ just the unattached Sun in the room when he _spread his Flame out_.

Forgotten that _all_ the Elements in the room had probably suffered the _exact same_ problem as the Sun Element and were just as _eager_ if not _more so_ to finally gain a Sky.

Forgotten how _untamable_ his Sky Flame had been _just before_ he entered the room.

So the following black out wasn't half as undeserving as it should have been.

 _I'm an idiot_ Harry thought, resigned.

* * *

When Harry came to, it wasn't (thankfully) to an anxious group of newly minted Guardians, nor was it to the stark white of a hospital room.

Instead, it was to a large Checkered Mask, which promptly dodged the haphazard punch aimed at it.

"You _suck_." Harry managed to bite out before collapsing back on whatever he was laid on.

" _You_ were supposed to be _smarter_." Checkers shot back, the tiniest trace of relief coloring his voice. So tiny, Harry wondered if he imagined it. "In fact, if you hadn't already Bonded to that Cloud of yours (and so recently too) the influx of Bonds would have _killed_ you."

Harry groaned. So even the _one thing_ his Flame was designed for had almost killed him. Great. He'd have to add it to the ongoing list of other things that had almost killed him later.

"Are they-?"

"Fine? Yes. The Bond was as magical as it was supposed to be for them as it would have been for you, _if_ you had had the _common sense_ to Bond to each _individually_." Checkers stressed, almost irritated.

"Where-"

"Outside." Checkers answered easily enough. "They seem a good sort. Almost wouldn't leave me alone with you, I had to give them proof I knew you already." Harry cracked open an eye.

"Proof?" Harry asked, almost having to drag the word out.

"Oh yes." Checkers practically _gloated_. "It was a _wonderful_ opportunity to showcase your childhood. Your Mist drives a very hard bargain."

Harry choked.

"You showed them pictures of me as a kid? And then you _sold them_? When did you even _take_ them?" Harry demanded, confused and vexed. What the actual-!?

"Now now, Hadrian. Is that really the proper way to thank someone? I did gather all your Elements for you." Checkers said condescendingly.

"I wondered why you tried to keep me away from other Elements." Harry commented tiredly, before tensing. "Wait. But what about-"

"Your new Rain? Yes, that _is_ going to be an issue. The loss of your previous Rain Guardian left a rather nasty mark on your Flames. You remember the lesson on Flame Sentience?" Checkers asked seriously. Harry barely had time to nod before he continued. "Yes, well, it seems your Flame took the loss even harder than you did. It became startlingly _greedy_ about those with the Rain Flame. Apparently, my original applicant was followed by an interloper, one who by Fate's _lucky_ mistake, _also_ has a Rain Flame."

"Wait, so you mean-"

"Yes, yes. Congratulations on having _two_ Rain Guardians. I'll leave the explaining to you." Checkers sniffed.

Harry wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Checkers….I don't know if I can do this. Not just one but _two…_ " Harry trailed off. And he truly _wasn't_.

Losing his Rain Guardian, his _first_ Guardian, had left him in a _very_ dark place. It had taken every bad emotion Harry barely realized he had and shoved it in his face. It took the combined efforts of his friends, teachers, and Checkers to bring him back and even then…it had been close.

To have not just one but _two_ more chances of it happening again-

It scared him.

"They are waiting outside. I think I'll inform them of their Sky's latest status." Checkers commented airily, as though he wasn't aware of the mental battle Harry was fighting, as though he wasn't about to flood him with his new Guardians in an effort to distract him. "Ta ta now~"

Harry dragged himself away from the clawing thoughts just in time to hear the tail end of an argument.

"-didn't even know his _name_ , so what gives you-"

"-still _first_ and that already gives me enough-"

"-the _hell_ were you thinking following me-"

"- _sorry_ but I had to do something. It was so suspicious-"

"Hadrian!" A Chinese man in a red called, successfully diverting everyone's attention.

Harry shot him a look. _I-know-what-your-doing-and-I-don't-approve._

The man gave a sheepish smile in return. _Sorry-but-it-was-necessary._

" _You._ " Rentaro suddenly snarled. Harry felt his eyes widen.

"Me?" He asked weakly. Rentaro gave him a dark look and Harry was honestly surprised to see Skull and a few of the others copy it.

"Yes, you. What were you _thinking_?" Rentaro continued, anger coloring his every action. "You could have _died_. Bonding us all like that. Did you not _remember_ what happened when you Bonded that idiota?" He ranted, ignoring Skulls indignant 'Hey!'. "And that was only one person! We did not _finally_ find a Sky strong enough to Bond us only for him to _die_ out of _stupidity_."

Harry could only blink, admittedly bewildered at his Elements anger.

Waiting a moment to make sure he wasn't interrupting the _highly agitated Hitman_ in front of him, Harry slowly replied, "I wasn't thinking. As you said, I had only just bonded with Skull and was running more or less on Instinct. When you brought my attention to you-" At this Skull seemed to bristle all over, much to Harry's hidden amusement, "-I got something of a sneak peek and, you, well…" Harry trailed off, unsure if Rentaro would want him to continue.

At the Hitman's impatient nod, Harry finished softly, "You were _hurting_." And Harry almost winced at the sheer coarseness his own voice took.

Looking up at the rest of the group surrounding him, Harry steeled himself, "You all were. And I was still too raw to guard against it. It just hit me. All the loneliness, all the pain. I could feel all of it. Everything came up and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted you all to stop, so I did the only thing I could."

The silence stretched. Harry shifted and looked away, uncomfortable with the stares he was getting.

"You did something _almost fatal_ because you _thought_ we were in pain?" A soft voice asked. Too soft for Harry to identify without looking.

"I didn't think." Harry argued gently, still looking away. "I _knew_." And no one had a response to that.

"How old are you?" Rentaro asked suddenly. Harry couldn't help but give his Sun Guardian ( _and oh fuck he had a full set of Guardians. Hell, he had_ more _than a full set_ ) a curious look.

"Sixteen." Harry answered.

"Parents?"

Now Harry was even _more_ curious.

"Dead." That got a few raised brows, but no one commented.

"Guardians?"

Harry gave the man a dry look.

"As in legal guardians." Rentaro clarified already exasperated. _This poor man. He has no idea._ Harry thought, reminded for a moment of his old Potions professor.

Harry considered the question. Technically? "None." Harry answered.

Rentaro nodded, as though the answer had been expected. Harry frowned lightly at that. He wasn't _that_ bad, was he?

"Good. I'm adopting you." Rentaro stated to a shocked Harry.

"Wha-"

"Hey, wait a minute, kora! Why do you get to adopt him?" A blonde man demanded angrily only to be hit in the head by a pretty women with blue (?!) hair.

"Shut up, idiot student! You have no right to talk! Where would _you_ put him? In your bunker?" The woman scolded. Harry couldn't help a small surge of vindication at the man's pained look. He liked the lady already.

"If anyone should take him in, it's me." The woman continued. And there went the like.

"Ha! The Great Skull will adopt Hadrian!" Skull yelled.

Rentaro sneered, "Please, you look like you're barely old enough to drink."

"The Great Skull is 19!"

"Even worse." Rentaro scoffed.

"Ah," The Chinese man injected. "I believe our Sky has something to say about _his_ living status." Harry decided then and there that the Chinese Storm was his new favorite. And if the smile his Storm sent back was of any indication, he knew it to.

"Thank you- erm. Actually, I don't know half your names." Harry confessed sheepishly. The Chinese man nodded.

"Understandable. We did not have time for introductions. I am Fong." Fong said softly, bowing lightly towards Harry.

"A pleasure to meet you Fong." Harry greeted back, a soft smile growing on his face. Fong seemed to stare at Harry's face intently before Skull broke in.

"AND I AM THE GREAT SKULL-ack!" Skull cried out as The Blonde man hit him.

"He already knows who you are, kora!" The man yelled at the downed teen. "My name is Colonnello, Kora!" Colonnello announced, offering a hand to Harry.

Taking it, Harry let out an amused huff. "A pleasure, Colonnello. Please refrain from assaulting fellow Guardians. The same for you , Ms...?" Harry asked. The woman huffed.

"Lal Mirch. And that Idiot is my Student. It's discipline."

This time Harry laughed.

"Well, far be it that I interfere with such a bond." Harry agreed lightly. "Just don't go overboard, yeah?" The grudging nod was enough for Harry. Turning expectantly, Harry waited for his Mist.

"Mou, it will cost you." His Mist sniffed. Shrugging, Harry pulled out some Euro's from his pocket.

"This enough?" He asked.

"Viper." Was all he got in response.

Harry made it a point to smile especially bright at the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Viper." Harry said as sincerely as he could. He knew the type. Defensive, difficult, careful, and most importantly, _damaged_. He would have to tread carefully or risk alienating his Mist Guardian.

"Verde." The man with _green_ hair and an _alligator_ stated, before returning to the monitor ( _and Harry swears that wasn't there a second ago-?!)_.

"Pleased to meet you, Verde." Harry said, a little bemused.

Continuing, he barely had time to look at the Hitman before he started speaking.

"My name is Rentaro, but you already knew that. I am adopting you." Rentaro simultaneously announced and demanded.

"It's nice to meet you Rentaro, and no. You aren't." Harry replied pleasantly, smile _just_ this side of nice. The room seemed to grow colder and the shadows lengthen, but Harry kept his smile firmly in place.

"None of you are adopting me-" And hello winter."-because I am emancipated." Harry finished, smile as large as ever.

"In what country?" Rentaro asked.

"That's…actually going to be quite a story-" Harry began only to be cut off when his moleskin bag began to vibrate.

"Sorry, I need to take this." Harry said, apologetically, before pulling out a small, handheld mirror.

"What-?" Was all Harry heard before Draco's irritated drawl cut in.

"About time you picked up, Potter."

"I was indisposed." Harry replied, using the same drawl. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"The only time you're 'indisposed' is when you're either in the shower or mortally wounded. And even then, the shower is a tossup. What moronically noble thing did you do this time?"

"What makes you think it was noble?" Harry shot back. He could admit to moronic (fighting a Basilisk at twelve wasn't one of his brightest ideas) but he had hardly been _noble_ in a long time.

"You're Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Of course you were doing something disgustingly noble. Regardless, are you healed?" Draco continued with _oh so much_ concern. Not.

"I'm fine Drac. What do you want?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Don't take that tone with me. I wasn't the one who left with only a day's warning for an undetermined amount of time. Honestly Potter, if you wanted to go on vacation, you couldn't have chosen a worse time." Draco whin- erm, scolded.

"I didn't get much warning either Draco. And would you use my first name already? I think we've tried to kill each other often enough to warrant it." Harry said dryly. Harry made a point to ignore the others reactions.

"Hmph. You are my employer as of right now. It would be far from appropriate" Draco stated, a sliver of humor in his otherwise steely grey eyes. Harry shot the blonde a wry smile.

"Speaking of which, the original reason I mirrored you was because the Ministry was being even worse than usual." Draco stated seriously, the glint of humor in his eyes long gone.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked warily. They'd been bad when they were pretending the Death Eater attacks were from Trolls, for Draco to say they'd gotten _worse_.

"They're trying to put a ban on _all_ Dark Magic." Draco explained grimly.

"All of it?!"

Draco nodded once. "All of it."

"Who wrote the bill?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Fudge." Harry growled.

"The man is paranoid, Hadrian. He's desperate to keep what little power he has left, and if banning an entire branch of magic will help.."

"But that's insane!" Harry cried, truly astounded at the man's stupidity. "The number of people he'll have ticked off _alone_ …he really has gone off the deep end." Harry realized, s little shocked.

"The bill is going to be presented at the next assembly. What do you want to do?"

"What are our options?" Harry asked. Draco was right. This had been an awful time.

"We could consolidate our own sources, veto it. It would be simple enough. The amount of sway you have since killing _that man_ is borderline cult. However, that wouldn't keep him down long. He'd merely wait for the next gathering, and you know how these people are. Eventually they'll say 'yes' just to get rid of him." Draco offered.

"Yes, I see your point. But the man isn't exactly original. There's a root. I want you to find it for me, Draco." Harry ordered. "Find it and then get back to me. I'll deal with it. Until then, hold Fudge off."

Draco gave a tight nod. "Understood." Harry sighed.

"Thank you for informing me Drac, I know this is beyond your job."

Draco scoffed.

"If all I ever did was my job, I'd be bored to tears. Besides, your money is fine." And with that lovely farewell, Draco hung up.

"Prick." Harry muttered fondly, before putting his half of the mirror pair away. Only to wish he had kept it out so that he at least had _something_ to use to hide from all the incredulous stares he was getting.

"You're _magic_?" Hello Rain Duo, great synchrony you got there.

"You talked through a _mirror_?" Skull really needs to sort out his priorities.

"How did you fit something so large into that ouch? That makes absolutely _no_ sense. Two objects can't exist in the same space _simultaneously._ Do you have no _respect_ for physics?" Harry couldn't decide if he was amused at Verde's conundrum or concerned at the shade of red he was turning.

"…" Fong's shocked silence said enough.

"You hired someone who tried to _kill_ you to do your _finances_?" Was Rentaro's complaint. Harry actually took a moment to think about that.

"He was tenacious, cut throat, and completely fine with other people getting hurt if it meant killing me. What else would I hire him for?" Harry asked, a little confused at the Hitman's question. Especially when he saw Viper nodding along to his explanation. Harry wasn't the only one to think of this.

"If it makes you feel any better, he has a strict 'no-kill' policy for clients." Harry offered. "Said it would be bad for business if customers started dropping dead." Harry continued wisely, bolstered by Vipers continued agreement. Harry could have sworn the Mist was sending him a small smile of approval.

"That isn't-. Never mind. So you are emancipated according to whatever government… _magic_ people are beholden to?" Rentaro asked resigned. Harry couldn't shake the feeling it had something to do with the finance situation. Honestly, Harry wasn't sure he felt all too safe with anyone so focused on his money.

"Yes, as well as the English government. The Queen and Prime Minister are aware of us and take care of the muggle side of things."

"Muggle?" Fong asked. Harry smiled reassuringly at him. The poor guy had probably been in a bad case of shock earlier.

"It's a term for non-magical people, sort of like how Mafia members call others civilians. There's also a parallel to Omerta, but." Harry shrugged. He was Bonded to these people. If the Ministry had a problem with him telling them about magic, they could take it up with his lawyers.

"Can you show us some magic? Other than the mirror thing?" Skull asked, excited. Harry smiled a little ruefully.

"Sorry, no. I'm emancipated sure, but that doesn't stop me from being underage. I can't use magic for another three weeks."

"What happens in three weeks, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I turn seventeen." Harry explained. "At seventeen, all wizards and witches (yes, yes, I know how ridiculous our names are, thank you) are considered of age."

Rentaro's eyes took on a strange gleam.

"When you say 'of age', do you mean the standard package? Alcohol, freedom, marriage?"

"Well, I suppose." Harry answered a little unsure. "We get all the rights recognized adults get, so yes? Only with the addition of magic. They even give out I.D.'s for if we're ever in the Muggle world."

"Alright. Then I won't adopt you." Rentaro stated to Harry's immense relief. Which died a brutal death as soon as Rentaro opened his mouth a second time. "Instead, we'll get married."

A ringing silence followed the Hitman's announcement

For a moment, Harry tried to understand exactly what his Sun Guardian said. Then his brain quit.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! If anyone is marrying Hadrian, It's _me_!" Skull shouted, shattering the silence.

Rentaro approached the bed and slipped a stunned Harry easily into his arms.

"Why? Because you Bonded first? Big deal. Hadrian needs someone to keep him out of trouble. As his husband-" Hahaha, apparently Harry brain could still _fry_ even on vacation "-I'll be able to ensure it."

"I'm not just his first Bond." Skull argued. "I'm his first _kiss_." He finished smugly.

Rentaro shrugged. "I'll take all his others."

And before anyone could properly process what the Hitman had said, Harry found himself in another kiss.

With another man.

In less than two days.

 _Again_.

Making an (extremely) belated sound of shock, Harry almost had a heart attack when Rentaro's tongue joined his lips. It didn't take long for Harry to begin to feel the lack of air _keenly_.

Gasping was apparently all the invitation the Hitman needed, because the tongue easily moved from Harry's lips to the inside of his mouth. It felt…good. Amazing, actually. Rentaro clearly knew what he was doing, and before he knew it, Harry was kissing back. The dominating organ had turned playful, and slowly coaxed Harry's own into pleasurable flurry of nips and licks. The sound of a moan broke Harry out of it.

Blushing worse than he'd ever done before, Harry made to scramble out of his Sun Guardians lap, only to be held by the steel bars Rentaro had the audacity to call arms. Lacking any other place to hide, Harry ducked his face into the Hitman's chest where he planned to stay for the rest of his life. Everything else be damned.

"You just-"

"Yep."

"We just-."

"Indeed."

The sound Harry made was not human.

The loaded silence was broken by the sound of several angry outbursts.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"-still not _legal_ you filthy-"

"-can't _believe_ you, kora!"

"-going to _cost_ _you_ so much-"

"-needed a new test subject, you just _volunteered_ -"

"-not even my idiot student-"

"Hello~ How's everything going in there?" A familiar voice asked, Checkered mask poking in.

Harry whipped his face out of Rentaro's chest. Eyes pleading, he sent his most beseeching look to his years old mentor.

For a moment the two shared a gaze, eyes locked, message passed.

"Well, I see you're all doing well. Just thought I'd tell you dinner is here~ Have fun!" Checker Face announced before quickly leaving, the yell 'TRAITOR' following him as he walked merrily down the hall.

 _Ah students,_ Checker Face thought, listening to the sounds of a scuffle that quickly followed the yell. _They grow up so fast._

* * *

 **Omake:** (Where the Sun finally shone)

Rentaro was trying _very_ hard to not glance at the clock. Again.

 _It probably hadn't changed the last time I checked it, there is no reason for it to have changed now._ He reasoned to himself.

A look later told him he was right.

 _Cazzo._

It wasn't that Rentaro was nervous (he was the World's _Greatest_ ). Of course not.

It was merely that his razor sharp wit was easily capable of imagining the series of potential traps this little…get together could be.

Sure he had (triple) checked the authenticity and contacted (several) an expert to confirm, but still.

He had only _just_ gained the title. The idea that a competitor could have set this up was…not unnerving, just a little concerning.

And if the competition was anywhere near as thorough as Rentaro was-

But of course it wasn't.

He definitely _didn't_ startle when the double doors suddenly filled the room with light. Another look confirmed Rentaro's original thought.

They were _late_.

Rentaro _hated_ tardiness.

Already grumpy antsy, Rentaro could admit to being less than amenable when he noticed the _ridiculous_ get up the taller one was wearing. He was even more surprised irritated when he saw what Flame he wielded.

"You're joking. _You're_ the World's Strongest Cloud?" Rentaro scoffed, derisive. That had to be a joke.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" The Offensive Purple Spot whined.

"You look more like a circus reject than a Flame user, what Famiglia do you belong to, _lackey_?" And as far as Rentaro, that was all the _boy_ could ever amount to. He was little more than a child. He shouldn't have even been _involved_ in any of this. Didn't he know how dangerous the _Mafia_ was? The lackey would be killed in a heartbeat. Rentaro was doing him a favor, scaring him away.

Especially since the Offensive Purple Spot was spineless, if the way he cowered so easily at Rentaro's glare was any indication.

 _Pathetic_ .

"I would appreciate, if you refrained from using that term, Rentaro." A second voice broke in. Rentaro was surprised at how _threatened_ he suddenly felt. "As to what Famiglia he belongs, well, that isn't your business, now is it?" Rentaro almost regretted examining the other person. Or should he say _kid._ If he had thought the other one was young…

 _Fucking hell_.

"And who are you _brat_?" He sneered. If he was wary about the Cloud's joining, it was _nothing_ compared to his reaction to the youngest.

 _Children. They were dragging_ _ **children**_ _in._ Rentaro thought shakily. Even if they were the Strongest, they were _too young_. Way too young to know the pain of being so powerful. Of never belonging.

No.

He'd chase them out. He _had_ to.

At least, that had been the plan. Until the shortest ignited a brilliant Orange Flame and everything got hazy.

Against his will, Rentaro could feel the memory of his every failed attempt to Bond replay in his head like some horrifying nightmare. He thrashed and fought, but the memories _sucked_ him back in every time. The pain of his Flame being Rejected time and time again had almost consumed him completely when he felt a secondary presence.

Without a thought, Rentaro _clung_ to the new being with a _feral_ desperation. And saw _light_.

Strong and shinning and _warm_.

It was _kindness_ and _acceptance_ , _affection_ and _trust_. And it _soothed_ an ache so _deep,_ it was all Rentaro could do not to stretch out like a contented cat after a long rub.

He was _relaxed_.

For someone who had spent most of his childhood and adolescence _killing_ and _hiding_ and _struggling_ ; for someone who had _fought_ his way through _miles of blood_ , guilty and _innocent;_ for someone who _always_ had one eye open and a back to the wall….it was _everything_.

For the first time in a long time, Rentaro felt at _peace_.

And he would do _anything_ to keep it.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Holy cow! Guys! You're all awesome!**

 **Thanks for the amazing responses. I honestly wasn't expecting my story to get any attention. At all. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy.**

 **Okay quick things I'm going to clarify:**

HARRY IS THE MASTER OF DEATH

LAL MIRCH AND COLONNELLO ARE BOTH HIS RAIN GUARDIANS

 **SKULL IS** 19

 **REBORN IS** 24

 **FONG IS** 25

 **VIPER IS** Who the hell know's?

 **LAL MIRCH IS** 24

 **COLONNELLO IS** 23

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask, I will do my best to answer, but please be patient. There will be no GRAPHIC SEX until Harry is AT LEASET SEVENTEEN. Everything will be consensual.**

 **Please please please understand that the main plot (TSUNA AND THE LOT) will NOT be showing up for a loooooooooong time. Like, at least 20 or so chapters. It's for plot reasons. They're all bonded now, sure, but as you can see, they are faaarrr from cohesive. Harry is not the type to put up with that bullshit.**

 **He will straighten them out, or die trying.**

 **So be prepared.**

 **ALSO, I may open a poll on what relationships you want to see. This is definitely an HARRY X ALL!ACROBALENO, but I'm okay with side pairings. Just don't expect them too soon.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL BEING FANTASTIC VIEWERS. I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME.**


	3. Animals and Advisors

**A.N. at bottom~**

* * *

It had been a hard battle.

Prides had been stepped on (Rentaro and Skull), tempers were lost (Colonnello and Lal Mirch), and snacks thrown (surprisingly Verde and _seriously where the hell is he getting these things-?!_ ), but Harry had persevered.

Through trials unmentioned and evil's untold (Fong and Viper _, the traitors, especially you Fong_ ) Harry approached the Goblin- wait, no.

The fight ( _finally_ ) ended when Harry got help from an unusual source.

The Animals.

At some point during the resulting chaos, the door to the hallway had been left open. Curious at the sounds of their masters' agitation, the Elements animal counterparts had decided to investigate.

They were not pleased at what they found.

Colonnello, Skull, and Lal Mirch, who had all tried to corner Rentaro, were tangled in an ungraceful heap; Verde gleefully pelting the immobilized Cloud with caramel covered popcorn. Fong and Viper were _almost_ successful in separating their Sky from his Sun, and were now dealing with the consequences (a.k.a. extremely long nails and hair). And Rentaro…

Rentaro had poor Hadrian pinned to a wall and seemed to be trying to _convince_ the young Sky into marriage. And if the movement of his arm meant what Leon thought it did….

 _Well_ , Leon thought exasperated, _he already knew his master was a stubborn one._

"What the-? Leon!" Rentaro shouted, jumping from the wall to dodge the baseball bat his irritated partner had turned into.

Leon gave his owner an unimpressed glare.

Climbing the red faced teen, Leon casually changed into a scarf that began to purr as soon as it was around the young Sky's neck.

Harry was too relieved to feel anything other than gratefulness towards the shape shifting chameleon around his neck.

"Leon, huh?" Harry asked the scarf quietly, voice a little breathy. The scarf purred louder. Harry gave it a small smile. "Thanks for the rescue."

Taking a moment to center himself ( _were Guardians supposed to be like this?!_ ), Harry decided to take inventory. Two Rains, a Cloud, a Lightning, a Storm, a Mist, and a…Sun. All accounted for, and (mostly) unharmed.

Good.

That was…good.

Harry turned an icy gaze to his Sun.

"I _said_ no." He reiterated. "I am not getting married. To _anyone_." Harry added, noticing the smug looks the other Elements were sending the shadowed Sun. Harry would be lying if he claimed not to _revel_ in the disappointment that spread shortly after (and if he was the smallest bit amused, well, they didn't need to know).

"Now, how about you introduce me to these lovely creatures?" Harry asked, watching the other animals curiously. They all _reeked_ of Flames. That only happened after years of exposure and formed something akin to a Familiar Bond.

These weren't just pets. They were _partners_.

"Kieman." Verde started, tossing the lazy reptile popcorn. Harry nodded to the alligator calmly. He had faced a _Basilisk_ at _twelve_. A lizard, even of Keiman's size, wouldn't scare him. The reptile in question blinked lazily back.

"This is Falco, kora!" Colonnello announced, pride shining on his face. The hawk nibbled the blonde's hair affectionately.

Harry laughed lightly.

"Nice to meet you Falco." The bird gave Harry a curious look before flying closer. Harry automatically stuck his arm out, to used to Hedwig doing the same. The bird landed lightly and studied Harry intently. Harry stared back.

Finally, the bird gave a coo.

Harry grinned softly and began rubbing the hawk's chest. "Very nice." He muttered.

"You've met Oodako!" Skull yelled, all but throwing the poor octopus at Harry.

Giving an indignant screech, Falco returned to her partner. Harry took a moment to appreciate the truly _spectacular_ dirty look the hawk sent. It was almost Snape worthy. Expertly ignoring the pained twinge in his chest, he examined the clinging octopus.

The wide, startled eyes immediately endeared him to Harry.

"You alright there?" Harry asked, hesitantly petting (?) a tentacle only for Oodako to cling harder. Harry suppressed a wince. " _Okay_ then. Skull? Please don't throw Oodako, he doesn't seem to like it." Harry asked as politely as he could with a large octopus wrapped around him.

"Hahaha, yeah. The Great Skull forgot." Skull replied sheepishly, sending an apologetic smile to Oodako. Oodako sniffed ( _he had a nose_?!) but slowly released Harry, much to everyone's relief. Taking slightly deeper breathes, Harry turned to his Mist, already pulling out his wallet.

"Fantasma." Viper answered, pocketing the money. Harry continued to stare expectantly.

Seeming to sigh, Viper reached into his cowl and pulled out a small black frog. Smiling, Harry and held out an tentative hand.

"He is poisonous." Viper warned causing Harry to smile reassuringly.

"No charge?" He teased lightly. Viper humph-ed and looked away. "Don't worry." Harry continued. "I'm immune to poisons." Viper's shoulder's lost a small amount of tension, which Harry respectfully ignored.

"Hello Fantasma." Harry said softly to the amphibian. The frog croaked once, before returning to his owner.

Harry let him go easily, Fantasma would take some time to warm up, just like his counterpart. Harry accepted that.

"This is Lichi. She has been with me for a long time." Fong introduced, gesturing lightly to the monkey on his shoulder. Harry gave a small bow, not surprised in the least when Lichi bowed back.

Rentaro had yet to stop glaring at the Leon scarf around Harry's neck. Shrugging Harry turned to Lal Mirch.

"I don't have a pet." She said shortly. Harry nodded simply, before hesitating.

"Do you want one?" He asked. Lal Mirch considered it a moment before shaking her head firmly.

"Negative." She announced, offering no explanation. Harry merely nodded again. It was her choice.

"I'll have to introduce Hedwig to you all." Harry said smiling at his Guardians and their companions. A few curious looks went around, but no one said anything. "So, dinner?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry hated politics.

He hated the Rules and Regulations that Ministry Assembles called for. He hated the stiff addresses and formal wording. He hated how everything, from the fork you used to the depth of nod you gave could make or break alliances. And right now, Harry hated seat placement.

Warily watching his new Guardians, Harry hesitated in picking a seat. Not because he couldn't decide where to sit, but rather, _who_ would sit next to him.

Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew that his Flame made him the 'Boss'. Checkers made sure he understood the Mafia before he even knew how to properly ignite his Flames (and that had almost been a deal breaker). If Harry were honest, he had no interest in the Mafia. At all.

If he had had any other Flame than Sky, he would have ignored it completely. Screw benefits. The Mafia was a dangerous and corrupt place. It was like being in the Ministry surrounded by hidden Death Eaters.

Politics and fighting. The two things Harry hated most combined. Goodie.

So, no. Harry was not ignorant to the seating arrangements and what they could mean, which was why he now had to make a choice.

Who would sit at his right, and who would sit at his _left_?

The Right was difficult yes, but choosing the _Left_ is what really concerned Harry.

The Right would be his Hand. The one who took charge when he wasn't there and guided the others through his absence. It was a prized seat, a very _visible_ one.

Which is why it was the _Left_ that was the _real_ power.

Where the Right Hand was watched and judged and considered a reflection of the Boss, the Left was _everything else_. It was the assassin in the night. The spy in disguise. The traitor in the wings. There was a reason the Left was also called the _Shadow_.

So, who to pick?

"Skull?" Harry asked, pained but resolute. Because if there was anyone who would _never_ be considered a Boss' Shadow, it was Skull.

And for good reason.

As he was now, Skull had the absolute _least_ ability of all those gathered. He knew _nothing_ of Flames or Mafia, and was so _civilian_ it wasn't a surprise _W_ in the Mafia had noticed him despite having the W _orld's Strongest Cloud Flame_.

"Would you please sit to my Left?" The question tasted like ashes in his mouth, but he uttered them anyway. Right now, Skull was the _worst_ choice for Left.

But only _right now_.

Because Harry had seen the _potential_. He had seen it almost as soon as he met the hot headed teen and seen the real reason behind his explosive temper. He hadn't been mad about lack of recognition towards _himself_ , but towards _Oodako_.

He had then immediately used the anger to his benefit, admittedly by trying to get free food out of it. Juvenile, but not everyone could think so clearly while emotionally compromised. _If_ he had been at all.

Sure, Rentaro or Fong, even _Viper_ , already had the skill set, but they were too _known_. They were too obvious and open. They already had targets on their backs (and all of Harry _itched_ to remove those targets. To tear and _rend_ any danger that _dared_ to approach _his_ Elements.), it would be suicidal to add any more.

Harry could all but see the same thought process flow through the others' minds as they, one by one, accepted their Sky's decision, and looked to their fellow Guardian for his answer.

Skull didn't hesitate. ( _and if that broke a piece of Harry's heart, only he would know)_

"Of course! The Great Skull will grace you with his presence!" Skull yelled exuberantly, but not before everyone saw the edge of solemnity in his deep purple eyes. Skull may not have fully understood the importance of what he had agreed, but he could read an atmosphere as only a performer could.

Harry nodded tightly, unable to send a smile to his Cloud. He wouldn't regret his choice, Harry was sure of that, but that didn't mean he couldn't _mourn_ it.

"Thank you." Harry said, his own eyes showing the apology he would never say. Skull's small smile told Harry he understood enough.

"Verde? Could you please sit to the Left of Skull?" Harry asked, more firmly than before. He had to make the best choice for everyone, but that didn't mean he had to leave Skull to flounder.

Verde would make an excellent teacher, Harry was sure. After all, there was a reason Verde was known as a renowned _scientist_ rather than a _Flame_ user.

Harry smiled at the look of pleased surprise on his Lightning's face. Honestly, it was like they thought the sudden understanding only went one way.

Harry took a moment of consideration. "Viper, would you please sit to my Right?" Harry asked, but this time there was protest.

"Viper? Why would you choose the Mist?" Colonnello demanded, eyeing said Guardian distrustful. Harry frowned at that.

"Why wouldn't I choose Viper?" Harry questioned, voice colored with disapproval. Colonnello didn't seem to notice as he trampled on.

"He's a _Mist_. You can't _trust_ Mists. They're too fickle and- and untrustworthy." He continued, oblivious to the growing tension in the room.

"Oh?" Harry remarked, staring his Rain in the eyes. "And, as a Rain, you are clearly a non-combative with more tact then all of us combined? You're a peace maker? A team player? You're definitely _not_ someone to _disobey_ orders or _follow_ your superior _without_ their knowledge." He finished, voice progressively colder and more cutting, eyes hard as the emeralds green was slowly over taken by a _burning_ orange.

"After all," He claimed softly. "you are a Rain, right?" Colonnello looked away.

Harry turned to the others, orange eyes blazing. "You will leave _any_ and _all_ prejudice at the doors. I have neither the patience nor the inclination to deal with such _blatant_ stupidity. You are _all_ my Guardians, and you _will_ stand by each other if not more, than _as much_ , as you would _me_. _Do you understand?_ "

At the scattered nods, Harry let his eyes soften, though there glow was far from faded. "I understand that some of you have had... _experiences_ that have led to these ideas. I'm _not_ asking you to disregard that." Harry stressed, making eye contact with each of his Guardians individually. "What I am asking, is that you _trust_ me and the people who are as Bound to me as you are."

Harry turned to Colonnello, making sure he kept eye contact, he continued. "Viper wouldn't betray me any more than you would." The Rain Guardian stared for a long moment, before finally nodding, albeit reluctantly.

"Viper is the best choice for Right Hand." Harry announced. "He is neither attached to any other groups nor is he preceded by his reputation." Harry said, giving meaningful looks to Rentaro, Fong, and Lal Mirch.

"So," Harry said, voice back to its usual levity. "Viper, would you do me the honor of sitting to my Right?" Harry asked, eyes turned to his Mist expectantly.

"I am not a last choice." Viper responded, coldly.

Harry felt his eyes widened.

"What? No, of course you're not!" Harry all but shouted, genuinely surprised at his Mist's assumption. "I didn't choose you _only_ for those reasons. If I had, _Verde_ or _Skull_ would have been as reasonable for my Right hand." Harry explained. "I chose you _specifically_ because I want you as my representative."

"Why?" Viper asked, voice only slightly less glacial.

"Because you're my Mist." Harry explained, confused. "I _know_ I can trust you to take care of the others when I'm gone. Your combined abilities and temperament make you the best choice." Harry reasoned.

And it did. Mists had the ability Construction. It was the closest to Magic as any of the Flames came, and Harry, as much as he wished he didn't, knew that magical threats were just as likely as Mafia ones.

He needed his Elements prepared, and their _best_ fighter in any _magical_ disputes would be _Viper_. The Mist had also proved to have the most even temper after Fong, which was saying something. Harry himself, didn't prescribe to the stereotype personalities, but even he would have said Fong was a Rain before Storm.

Viper watched his Sky carefully.

"Mou, it will cost you." Viper finally relented (and Harry couldn't help but feel amusement at Rentaro and Colonnello's looks of indignation). Harry smiled serenely.

"I'll send you Draco."

Viper's returning smile was nothing short of _terrifying_.

* * *

"That's a terrible idea." Harry declared, much to the disappointment of his Guardians.

"And why is that?" Checkers asked patiently. Harry glared at his masked mentor.

"Because, despite the tendency to burst into Flames, they _are_ still Muggles." Harry argued, a little dryly.

Rentaro narrowed his eyes. "And what does being 'muggle' have to do with anything?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It has to do with me already breaking the Stature of Secrecy just by _telling_ you of Magic's existence. Merlin knows I don't need to give the vultures at the Ministry any more ammo against me." Fong frowned.

"Is it truly so bad?" He asked, concerned. Harry considered the question.

"Yes and no." He answered contemplatively. "On one hand, I have an _excellent_ reputation and the public on my side, on the other, I have an excellent reputation with the public on _my_ side."

Fong's eyes widened in understanding. "The authorities feel threatened."

Harry grimaced in confirmation.

"Unfortunately. And since it is against our laws to tell those without Magic _about_ magic…"

"First rule of fight club…" Skull muttered.

Harry sent a confused look to his Cloud.

"What, Skull?" But Skull only waved him off.

"If it's against the law, how can you be telling us?" Skull asked instead, earning a few surprised looks (Rentaro and Colonnello).

"Because we're Bonded. If they were to look at a Family tapestry, the Bond would force the Magic to acknowledge you. Though _how_ I am unsure." At this Harry frowned, considering.

Skull tilted his head, "Then doesn't that mean we _aren't_ Muggles?"

"No, you still are, relation to a Magic person doesn't change the fact that you _yourself_ aren't magic. Otherwise Muggleborns and Squibs wouldn't exist. Rather, it allows the Muggle parents of an underage Witch or Wizard to enter the Magic world." Harry explained.

Rentaro's eyes flashed.

"Well then, what's stopping us?" Rentaro purred. Harry eyed his Sun warily.

"Like I said, you guys are still considered muggles and-"

"Ah," Rentaro interrupted. "but you also said that muggle parents could accompany _underage_ witches and wizards. Therefore…" Rentaro stopped a leading silence.

"Therefore as _Guardians_ , we have every right to escort our young Hadrian to the Magic world." Fong said in realization.

Harry felt his eyes widen.

"Oh no, no no no no _no_ -"

"What an excellent proposal." Checkers approved almost gleefully.

"But-" Harry started.

"It would be technically within the Laws bounds." Verde said consideringly.

"That wouldn't-" Harry tried.

"We are in all truth his _Guardians_ , so that wouldn't be an issue." Colonnello agreed.

Harry sent a pleading look to his newly made Right hand.

"Mou, Draco is in the magical world, isn't he?" Viper reminded Harry. Harry shot his Mist a betrayed look, only to be met by an unrepentant smirk. Harry felt a shiver of premonition down his spine. Maybe promising to introduce the two hadn't been his greatest idea….

"Skull?" Harry beseeched. Purple eyes met glistening green.

"Um, guys, maybe we shouldn't-" Suddenly Skull shivered. "-continue to disagree and just go!" He finished nervously. Harry turned accusing eyes on the suddenly humming pair of Rain and Sun Guardians.

 _I'm surrounded by traitors_ Harry thought forlornly.

"Fine." He ground out. "Since everyone has made their opinions so clear. But if I have to go to one more trial on inflated charges…" He let the threat sit. These people were (mostly) Mafia, their imagination could fill the empty space nicely.

The pale faces were a _beautiful_ confirmation. Feeling more vindictive then was probably conductive, Harry smiled.

"And I know just how were going to get there."

* * *

" _Never_ again." Skull croaked out to the consensus of the rest. Harry managed a smile.

"You asked for more magic." Harry reminded. Skull shot his Sky a dirty look.

"The Great Skull wasn't expecting a teleporting _shoe_." Skull spat out, glaring at said offending object. Harry swallowed the laugh bubbling up his throat as the others shot similar looks at the boot. He didn't think they'd appreciate it.

"It's called a Portkey. It's actually a fairly popular way of travel, though most choose to Apparate." Harry said conversationally, enjoying the disgusted looks sent his way.

"What's Apparate?" Fong asked, an edge of dread in his voice.

"Apparition is basically teleporting. Depending on the user's ability, the distance one can cover changes. However, regardless of power, if the user doesn't already know where they are going, they cannot successfully apparate. It actually feels worse than Portkey-ing." Harry lectured before giving a small, sly smile. "I'll be getting my license soon."

And there went the little color remained.

"Are you quite done?" A familiar drawl questioned, humor evident. Harry twisted around.

"Draco! I didn't see you there." Harry confessed, rubbing the back of his head. Draco smirked.

"You're losing your touch." He announced. Harry's own smile took on a more feral edge.

"Oh, I don't know. Care for a duel?" Harry purred back. Harry didn't like fighting, that much was true. But a… _playful_ bout with a _friend_ …

Draco grimaced. "Apologies, but I'm not suicidal."

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry teased, echoing a past conversation.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Of you? Never. Of your ridiculous stamina? Still no, but I do have a healthy respect." Draco claimed almost playfully. Harry laughed.

"You never complained before." And Draco hadn't. Whenever they fought, it was always the first thing Draco commented on, 'You're lucky you have that stamina, Potter, or they would have wiped the floor with you', 'It's a good thing you have a monstrous stamina, Potter, or that spell never would have worked.'. Suffice to say, Draco had never complained before.

"It was _useful_ then." Draco dismissed. Harry sent him one last smirk before turning to his Guardians.

"Draco, these are my Guardians: Rentaro, Fong, Skull-" "I am the Great Sku-ack" "Shut up, kora!""-Viper, Verde, Lal Mirch, and Colonnello. Family, this is Lord Draco Malfoy. My accountant." Harry added almost absentmindedly.

"A pleasure." Draco stated, eyes impassive as they surveyed the group. He turned back to Harry. "I have made some headway into the Bill's creator and you were correct. Fudge was not the root. However the tracing has yet to be finished, there are many people allowed entry into the Assembly Hall and any one of them could have approached Fudge. We have limited it to a time frame, but even then, there are at least 280 suspects." Draco reported, pulling out a list. "These are the names."

Harry eyebrows shot up.

"But these-"

Draco scowled.

"I know. However fact remains fact." Draco said imperiously.

"Draco…"Harry trailed, watching his friend (and he _was_ even if Draco wouldn't admit it) carefully.

"I'm fine, Potter." Draco cut in, a warning look in his steely eyes. Harry nodded once. He knew better than to push here.

"Thank you for your efforts." Harry said sincerely.

"You are welcome. I would suggest you go to the Menace Twin's shop. They have a few new ideas they wish to inform you of." Draco continued, somewhat stiffly. But then, he never had been very good at receiving thanks.

"Hahaha, when don't they?" Harry laughed mischievously. " Before you go, " Harry gestured to Viper ", Viper wants to discuss his payment with you, as you are my financial advisor."

"Oh?" Draco asked, grey eyes shining. "And in what capacity is he being paid?"

"As a Right Hand." Harry ignored the sharp look Draco sent him with ease. "While you're at it, please make an account for all of them. Connect it to mine."

At the wave of protest, Harry held up a hand.

"I'm not saying you have to _use_ it, but I want you to _have_ it, just in case." Harry pacified.

"Are you saying we can't take care of ourselves?" Rentaro questioned dangerously, but Harry would not be moved.

"No, but I know that all those accounts can be traced back to you. These won't be." Harry informed. "And if you ever get yourselves into a bind, I feel better knowing money won't be an issue." Harry confessed softly.

Rentaro's eyes softened.

"…fine." He relented. Draco gave an amused smile at Harry's blatant emotional manipulation.

"Should have been a Slytherin." Draco said quietly. Viper turned a questioning glance at the blonde. But Draco ignored it.

"As your financial consultant, I would advise against the opening of several accounts connecting to yours." Draco continued before Harry could say anything. "However, as I already know that you will disregard anything I have to say against, I would instead advise the use of Blood Keys."

Harry paled. "Blood Keys?" He questioned weakly.

"What are Blood Keys?" Verde asked, curious.

"Guess I'm getting married after all." Harry muttered mournfully.

Draco's self-satisfied smirk was confirmation enough.

* * *

Omake (When the Elements first met)

It had been a tense fifteen minutes. Their Sky had collapsed after Bonding them and now their employer was trying to keep them away.

"Why _exactly_ can we not see him?" Rentaro ground out, frustrated and scared worried.

"Hmm, because I said so?" Checker Face offered.

Leon turned into a gun.

"Or because if you approached him now, you would kill him?" Checker Face questioned idly. The Guardians all tensed, before he continued. "It was one of those reasons, at least." They all sweat dropped.

The Guardians shared a look. _This guy…._

 _Now, let's see what my adorable student's new Guardians are really like._ Checkers thought.

Fong approached the masked man carefully.

"And who are you to tell us this?" Fong questioned, eyes narrow. Checkers examined the Storm Guardian.

Mei Fong, the Triad's best assassin and current heir apparent. Considered a Martial Arts genius and known for his unwavering calm temperament.

 _An 'Eye of the Storm' indeed._ Checker Face scoffed inwardly. These humans still had no true idea on what their Soul Flames could do.

"Why, your new Sky's mentor, of course." Checkers announced, a devilish smile curling on his lips.

Fong stiffened. "My apologies. I am Fong, and this is my partner Lichi." Fong said softly, bowing lightly. "If you could provide proof of your claim, it would be much appreciated." He finished, an edge of steel in his otherwise polite tone.

A loaded silence filled the room.

 _Not bad._

"Well, I suppose I could show you these." Checkers offered, pulling a small pile of papers out of his pocket.

Fong took the pile delicately, before freezing. Slowly, his face paled before suddenly erupting red. Verde snatched the papers with worrying ease.

"Let me see-" The renowned scientist shut down. There was no other way of putting it. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't even seem to be _breathing_. And, just as quick as he froze, he started to shuffle through the pile.

"I will…require these for further research." The Green man finally said, moving to place the papers in his coat, only for Rentaro to take them. Verde sent the man a glare, but made no move to retrieve the pile.

Rentaro took one look at the paper's before turning back to the petulant scientist.

"Research, huh?" The World's Greatest Hitman asked dryly. Verde had the decency to blush.

"The Great Skull demands to see the evidence!" Skull shouted, trying to push his way to Rentaro. The man gave the purple teen a long stare.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Rentaro decided, waving the papers teasingly in front of him.

"My turn, kora!" Colonnello yelled as his hawk snatched the papers from Rentaro's hand. Rentaro send a poisonous glare that Colonnello avoided by virtue of Falco's bodily interruption. It didn't stop the foreboding shiver that wracked him though.

Doing his best to ignore the angry hit man, Colonnello only got a glance of the coveted pages before Lal Mirch stole them.

"Hand them over, idiot student." Lal Mirch ordered, taking the papers, only to freeze, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Let me see too, kora!" Colonnello pushed, leaning over her shoulder to see properly. Soon there were two Rain Guardian statues.

Viper approached Checkers and held out a hand. Checkers eyes the Mist a moment before pulling more papers out.

"WHAT?!" Skull screeched. "YOU HAD MORE?!" Checkers basked in the indignation.

Everyone was surprised when Viper answered. "All blackmailer's keep copies." He stated monotonously, seemingly unaffected by whatever was on the papers.

Turning to the Masked Man, Viper continued, "How much?"

Checkers considered for a moment. "Fifteen."

Viper's eyes narrowed. "Five."

"Surely this is worth more than five." Checkers scoffed. Viper tilted his head consideringly.

"Perhaps, but Mist Flames can Reconstruct these easily."

"Ah, but those wouldn't be permanent, now would they?" Checkers challenged.

"…nine, and I will make you a better Mask."

"What's wrong with my Mask?" Checkers asked, actually feeling a little offended.

"It is very obvious." Viper replied dryly. "Mist Flames can at least make it slightly less noticeable."

Checkers already knew this, of course. Just like he knew Mist Flames could do a lot more than make something _slightly_ less noticeable.

"Hmm, I suppose. Nine and a new mask then?" Checkers reiterated. Viper shook the offered hand.

"Nine and a new Mask." The Mist confirmed, before reaching into his cowl, only to pull out nine measly euros. At Checker Face's blank look the Mist slyly continued. "We never agreed on nine what."

Checkers considered that for a moment, before a wide grin spread on his face.

"So we didn't. Very well, fair is fair." He agreed, handing over the papers, only for Skull to snatch them.

"Hahahaha! Now the Great Skull will see what these are!" Skull declared victoriously, running to the other side of the room in an attempt to keep distance.

Feeling immensely satisfied with himself, Skull finally took a look at the papers all the others had reacted so unfailingly to.

It took a moment for Skull to piece together what he was seeing, but as soon as he did, he blushed and held his nose.

Familiar green eyes looked pleadingly at him, petal pink lips twisted in a pout. Raven hair framed the childish face, and a familiar lightning scar greeted him. A ten year old version of his Sky stared up at Skull from the small rectangle in his hands.

Skull gripped his nose tighter.

 _So cute…._

"Those are mine." Viper stated coldly, snatching the papers out of the immobilized Clouds hands.

Skull looked around wildly, before running over to the Masked Man.

"The Great Skull would also like to purchase some copies!" Skull managed to say, still clutching his nose.

Checkers smiled. "Of course. That will be fifteen-" Skull started digging in his pockets. "- thousand." He finished. Skull froze.

"WHAT?!" Skull cried despairingly, fifteen euro hanging pitifully from his hand.

Two cards were suddenly thrusted past him.

"Do you take card?" Colonnello and Rentaro both asked, before glaring at the other.

Everyone ignored the Cloud growing mushrooms in the corner.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Alright, so THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FOR READING!**

 _ABOUT VERDE'S AGE:_

 **Someone pointed out to me that I hadn't posted Verde's age (I am so so so sorry.) so here it is:**

VERDE IS 26

 **He's actually the oldest by two months, if anyone was interested.**

 _ABOUT THE SUPPOSEDLY UNDERAGE KISSING:_

 **And because people were concerned THE BRITISH AGE OF CONSENT IS 16 AND THE ITALIAN 14. NONE OF THE KISSING WAS ILLEGAL AS HARRY IS 16 ALMOST 17.**

 **RENTARO IS ITALIAN SO HARRY IS ESPECIALLY OVER AGE FOR HIM.**

 _ABOUT RENTARO'S NAME:_

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THINKING IT'S RENATO.**

 **Seriously, the only reason people think Renato Sinclair is Reborn's real name is because of some** _ **amazing**_ **authors (Araceil and Reighost. I'm not kidding. Read their shit. It is wonderful.) who chose to use it. I am sooo not in their league, so even a** _ **slight**_ **association makes me stupidly happy.**

 **THERE IS NO CANON NAME FOR REBORN BECAUSE HE IS A BADASS AND HIDES SHIT REALLY** _ **REALLY**_ **WELL.**

 **Because of this, I have the creative license to give him whatever name I choose. Some have noted that RENTARO IS A JAPANESE NAME EVEN THOUGH REBORN IS ITALIAN. There is a reason, I promise. And it's mostly because RENTARO IS ALSO AN ALIAS.**

 **Hahaha, you will never actually find out his name in this fic. I really like that people can speculate and guess, so I'm going to continue the trend. RENTARO is an alias that our favorite hitman took as soon as he debuted. RENTARO MEANS GREAT GENTLEMAN. He chose it on purpose.**

 **AS TO WHY JAPANESE? You'll find out later. I will not be giving out any hints because there are some clever (** _ **you know who you are**_ **) readers who will probably predict everything that happens and I** _ **refuse**_ **to allow that to happen.**

 _ABOUT YOU GUYS:_

 **Nothing. Just that you are awesome and it needs noticing.**


End file.
